


All I need to make it real is one more reason

by orphan_account



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The time Dominic called Colson gay, and wasn't very far off.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	All I need to make it real is one more reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenervousduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenervousduck/gifts).



Colson took a long drink before clattering the near empty bottle onto the side table. He tossed his head onto the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling for a moment. The only noise in the room was a fan at full speed, oscillating as it pushed cool air onto their bare skin. When he turned to look at Dominic, he was already staring back. Colson smiled lazily. He brought his head to Dominic's shoulder, turning it towards the crook of his neck.

This wasn't an unusual routine for them. Platonic physical affection coupled with talking about anything that came to mind. Dominic was one of the best things to happen to Colson, and these were like his therapy sessions. Colson loved Dominic, and how could he not? He felt as if he owed him his life by this point, the feeling was mutual. 

Colson had finished his ramble about his string of hookups and unfulfilling relationships. The silence following lingered for a few minutes.

"Maybe girls just aren't your thing." Dominic giggled and playfully jabbed at Colson's ribs." Colson jerked away like he'd been burned. He yanked the bottle from the table and finished off the last of it. The mood shifted and both of them sat in uncomfortable silence until Colson broke it.

"That's not funny." Dominic reached out and touched Colson's arm. He half expected Colson to pull away and make an excuse to leave, but he didn't.

"Hey, I didn't mean it. I was just joking, man, come on." Dominic spoke softly. Colson nodded as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"I know," he sighed and rubbed hard over his eyes, "obviously." He laughed it off insincerely, and stammered his way through a topic change. Dominic was concerned, and he felt a pang of guilt for making Colson feel uncomfortable after all the trust they'd built up.

They fumbled through random topics. The natural flow of their conversations was now broken into choppy small talk. They did their best to ignore the discomfort. After a fourth painfully awkward silence Dominic apologized again. He just hoped it would be enough to make things go back to normal. 

"Man, I really am sorry about the joke. It was dumb. I wouldn't say anything to make you uncomfortable on purpose, you know that." Colson stayed quiet. "I didn't know it'd be a big deal, it's just how we joke sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. It wasn't that I'm just, you know," he moved his gaze up to form eye contact, "not myself right now. Things are kind of weird, I guess." Dominic nodded. He comforted Colson, reassuring that he got it, and that it wouldn't happen again. Colson nodded, and the eye contact held strong. Neither of them made any attempt to break it. Dominic felt as if he kept it he would be able to figure Colson out. Because he was right, things had been weird, and he couldn't place it to save his life.

Colson chewed at his lip, calculating his every move. He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol destroying his brain, or if they had actually moved. He swore the space between them had decreased drastically. He could see details on Dominic's face he hadn't noticed before. A light dusting of freckles, how pink his cheeks had become, and now, an eyelash beside his nose. He reached his thumb out, dusting it away. Dominic closed his eyes for a moment, and Colson brought his hand back. His thumb resting where it had just been.

Dominic opened his eyes again, only to find Colson still staring. More intensely than before. He couldn't help but grin the slightest bit. He told himself it was only the physical contact, that it had nothing to do with the person giving it to him. As they stared into each other's eyes, an understanding formed between them. One that neither of them could ever put into words. It just had to be felt.

"Dominic?" Colson's voice was hoarse and whispered and Dominic could feel his breath on the tip of his nose.

"Yes, Colson?"

"Can I kiss you?" Dominic's eyes opened wider, and he felt incredibly naive. Despite how intimate they got, he was still shocked by the request. Not that it was one he would ever turn down.

"Of course." Both of them smiled, surprised by each other’s reactions to all of this. Somewhere in them they felt it was just a matter of time.

And he did. It took him a moment to build to it. Part of him worried when his eyes fell closed that all the momentum would die. A baseless fear, as he shut them his urge only grew stronger. As if he could feel the touch before he got there. He leaned in with the nervousness of a sixth grader during truth or dare. It was like his first kiss all over again, and in some ways it was.

He pulled away after only a few seconds. It was such an overwhelming, electrifying experience, he had to break the circuit. He was already out of breath. He couldn't help but lean back in, this time wrapping a hand around the back of Dominic's neck. They lost complete track of time. Dominic's hands wandered through Colson's hair, tugging playfully. Colson smiled into the kiss.  
They had no idea where to move from here, but that was a problem for another time. Right now they had each other in every sense of the term. Colson had never felt more connected with another person. Dominic's joke from earlier played again in his mind.

"Maybe girls just aren't your thing."


End file.
